<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Glitch In Person(ality) by Goats_and_Flowers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297004">A Glitch In Person(ality)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goats_and_Flowers/pseuds/Goats_and_Flowers'>Goats_and_Flowers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aldous has a prince costume usually, Aldous in the prince of the imagination btw, Aldous is kind of a replica of Roman, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, I might post the story where he gets introduced, I named him Aldous/Aldwen because they mean noble and old friend, I'm Bad At Titles, Morpheus is a mix of edgy and cute (in his fashion sense), Morpheus used to be sleep and dreams, Oh yeah I just casually threw in some of my own dark side Romans, Remy doesn't exist in this universe, Roman is glitching, Roman lives in a cottagecore house, So is Morpheus but I don't expect you to know about why he is because he's an OC, Sorry I haven't posted in forever, This isn't as angsty as I planned, as some sort of villager, because he's from sanders shorts, he was made by Roman to be a replacement but somehow became the embodiment of wishes, mild panicking, oh yeah, so uh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:53:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goats_and_Flowers/pseuds/Goats_and_Flowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman begins to glitch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Glitch In Person(ality)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Roman stood in front of the mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a quick breath and stepped into the mirror, entering a replica of his room outside of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder if Nico thinks we’re weird. We didn’t exactly make a confident introduction.” Insecurity said, twisting his sash and running his hands through his hair nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop being anxious, that Anxiety’s job” Pride said coldly, rubbing his arm where Insecurity must have been grabbing him tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be nice.” Chided Gullibility, flexing his wooden puppet fingers to make sure they still worked,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello there.” Roman said, nodding in greeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Roman! It’s only been a week!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, it’s been more than a month.” Roman corrected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I suppose time passes slower here than outside.” Gullibility said, shrugging, busy re-tying his boot now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, when will you let us out, I think the other sides need to be shown who’s boss” Pride said, glaring at Roman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Roman said firmly, crossing his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on!” Whinged Narcissism, his mirror eyes narrowing with annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I only go through here because it’s a quicker way to Morpheus’ room.” The creative side said, walking past the different manifestations of himself and through the other mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morpheus put down his phone and greeted Roman with a simple “Hey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey my dear insomniac” Roman greeted him back, shaking off the coldness of the mirror portal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should have a better portal.” Morpheus noted, noticing Roman shivering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like a wardrobe? We could have Narnia and Coming out jokes when we use it.” Roman said, snorting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aldous giggled, putting down his book and Roman momentarily remembered how Aldous was meant to be his replacement before he realised Aldous had become a new side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman glitched, and he knew it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t look good,” Aldous commented worriedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure it’s just a little blip, it happens to me sometimes as well.” Morpheus casually commented, and then he suddenly glitched into his first form. The Light side Dream/Sleep. His eyes widened and he quickly glitched back into his Insomnia form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s weird.” Morpheus said, trying to disguise the shock in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aldous furrowed his brow in thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go investigate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno, but there’s gotta be an explanation for you guys flickering like faulty light bulbs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman and Morpheus both immediately glanced at the mirror, to see that they were indeed flickering like light bulbs. Roman was flickering from all his manifestations in the mirror world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no. Oh no no no- I can’t present myself as a glitching mess to Thomas and the others, what will they </span>
  <em>
    <span>think </span>
  </em>
  <span>of me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down Roman, we’ll figure this out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will we?!” He asked somewhat incredulously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, just sit-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I have to stop this now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roman, how are we supposed to stop it when we haven’t figured out what it is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now calm down dummy.” Morpheus said, “Or I’ll make you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman plonked on the small sofa in Morpheus’ room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good, I’m good.” He muttered, twisting his sash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morpheus then glitched like an old computer with a bad internet connection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it the mirror realm causing it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe. Or it could be the Imagination, since we used the Imagination to make the portal hallway thing in the first place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aldous got up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To ask the other sides for books.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? They don’t know you exist!” Roman said, sitting up from his slouch before glitching again, causing him to slump back on the sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aldous morphed out of his outfit so he wouldn’t be mistaken for Roman. It was now a simple white collared shirt and black pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slipped through the door and walked to have his first interaction with the other sides.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>